I Just Want To Be Your Man
by purplepagoda
Summary: My take on what should happen after the 100th episode. Maybe they could be together, if the rules, and expectations were clear. Maybe there is hope.


Cam is in the middle of an autopsy when she feels someone breathing down her neck. She ignores the sensation and continues with what she's doing. The other party in the room begins pacing, and huffing. She puts her scalpel aside, and pulls off her gloves. She throws away the gloves, and turns to the man standing next to the table.

"Sweets I am in the middle of something. What do you need?"

"I need you to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Booth and Brennan."

"I can't fix them," she answers not asking for further explanation.

"You have to."

"Why me?"

"You're the one who made their paths cross. You're the one who created the opportunity for them to have something together."

"Why? Sweets I can't make either of them do something that they don't want too."

"Camille," he reasons.

She shoots him a dirty look.

"Cam," he corrects, "I need you to talk to Brennan."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Convince her to give him a chance."

"How?"

"You know that they've had sex right?"

"Sweets I don't live under a rock."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought that you'd figure it out eventually. They're both very secretive about their personal lives. They're good at hiding things."

"Please just talk to her, convince her to change her mind."

"How?"

"I don't know. Please just try."

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because I know them. I know that when they look back they're going to regret not giving things a chance."

"So?"

"They'll hate themselves, and each other for it."

"Fine," she throws her hands up in defeat.

Cam knocks on Brennan's door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Temperance agrees from behind her computer.

Cam takes a seat across from Temperance. "I need to talk to you."

Brennan looks up at her, making eye contact, "What did I do now?"

"You didn't do anything."

"What didn't I do?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Something that is none of my business."

"So then why do you have to talk to me about it?"

"Please just hear me out."

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

"What are you doing?"

"Right now?" Temperance questions.

"With Seeley."

"I'm not doing anything with him."

"Dr. Brennan..."

"Sweets put you up to this?"

"Yes, but I'm doing it because I agree with him. You'd be an idiot not to give Booth a chance."

"It's my choice."

"It's a bad choice. What are you so afraid of? The worst that could happen is that you didn't work together anymore."

"I couldn't live with that."

"Why is it that you can't live without him, but you refuse to live with him?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I wouldn't. If someone loved me as much as he loves you, and I loved them back I wouldn't let them move on."

"I can't hold on to him, it's selfish."

"So why can't you try to make it work? Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So what, then?"

"I don't want to hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him anymore than I already have."

"What makes you think that you're going to hurt him?"

"We want different things. I'd like to think that I can change. Change, after all, is an essential part of evolution..."

"But?"

"I don't think I can. No one is going to change my mind. I never want to be married. He wants to be married, and I'm not willing to make him be with if he has to settle. It's not fair."

"Compromise," she answers.

"Then we both lose."

"It's not about winning or losing. It's about being happy. Why do you try so hard to make yourself miserable?"

"I don't."

"So then why don't you ever let yourself be happy?"

"I can't...."

"You should hold on to him."

"No."

"At least go talk to him."

"And tell him what?"

"What you're feeling. Why you can't be with him. Telling him that you can't change is not an acceptable answer."

"Fine. I'll go talk to him."

Seeley spins around in his chair and finds Temperance sitting at his desk.

"Bones what are you doing her?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Do we have a case?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So then why didn't you just call?"

"I thought I should talk to you in person."

"Ok," he agrees.

"I'm sorry."

"That's no way to start a conversation."

"I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want. I'd love to be with you, to give us a chance, and make this work."

"So then what's stopping you?"

"I don't want you to have to compromise."

"Compromise, what are you talking about?"

"I know that you want to be married one day, and I don't want to deny you that. I don't want to be married."

"I'd never ask you."

"What?"

"I'd never ask you. I know how you feel, I respect that."

"So you don't expect us to get married?"

"No. I'd never make you ignore what you believe."

She says nothing. She stares at him in confusion, and awe.

"Are you going to say something?" he questions.

"So what do you want? Where is do you want this to go? How do you want this to work?"

"I just want to be your man," he answers.


End file.
